lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Halation
Snow Halation is a song performed by μ's. It debuted in Episode 9 of Season 2. About Snow Halation was the second song that received a PV. It was made before the Anime started. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/Blu-Ray' #Snow Halation # #Snow Halation (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # # # # # # # # Videos TV Edit = |-| PV = Lyrics Rōmaji= Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki wo miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no melody Tomerarenai tomaranai naze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka “snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku start!! Oto mo naku kehai mo naku Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru Kore kara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute Doko ni ite mo doko demo fly high Isoide Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita “true emotion” Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo Koibito wa kimitte iitai Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete please!! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka “snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku start!! |-| Kanji= 不思議だね　いまの気持ち 空から降ってきたみたい 特別な季節の色が　ときめきを見せるよ 初めて出会った時から 予感に騒ぐ心のMelody とめられないとまらない　な・ぜ 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか“Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! 音もなく　気配もなく 静かに運命は変わる これからの未来に胸の　鼓動が早くなる 例えば困った時には すぐ駆けつけて抱きしめたくて どこにいてもどこでも　Fly high 急いで いつの間にか大きくなりすぎた“True emotion” 夢だけみてる様じゃつらいよ 恋人は君って言いたい 優しい目が　とまどってるイヤだよ このまま一気に愛情 あずけてPlease!! 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか“Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! |-| English= It’s strange, this feeling in my chest now It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky The special color of this season makes my heart beat hard From the moment we met, Like a premonition, the melody of my heart has been been roaring wildly It can’t be stopped, it won’t be stopped -- why? Ring out Shall I name this heartrending pain “Snow halation”? I can’t wait for our feelings to overlap It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'l accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! Without a sound, without a sign Fate changes silently At the thought of the coming future, my heartbeat begins to quicken At times where you feel troubled I’ll come running right away, wanting to hug you tightly, Wherever you are, no matter where, I'll Fly high! Hurry up Before I knew it, my true emotions became too large to contain It's painful to only ever keep dreaming it-- I want you to be mine! I can’t be bewildered by your gentle eyes Accept all my love for you as it is, Please! Ring out Shall I name this heartrending pain “Snow halation”? I can’t wait for our feelings to overlap It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'l accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! Videos -Vietsub- Snow Halation Snow halation PV kor sub Credits *'Track Listing, Kaji, Romaji and English Translation Lyrics from Love Live! Wiki' Category:Song Category:Songs in School Idol Festival Category:Songs with a PV Category:Insert Song Category:Love Live! Category:Hit Song Category:Muse Category:Discography